1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for producing inclined marginal surfaces and/or grooves on friction pads for motor vehicles by means of grinding disks, whereby the brake pads are laid onto a table and positioned in a mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinding machines and processing centers are known in which any type of processing is possible through fully automatic, individually programmable controls. Those apparatus, such as CNC and CAM processors, are provided with multi-axis tool carriages with x, y, and z, as well as A, B, and C axes for shifting and rotating the tool, so that any position can be attained for the workpiece when the workpiece is variable with regard to those axis orientations. A multiplicity of actuation motors, position transducers and the like cooperate with the electronic control, so that a broad application spectrum results for those machines.
Furthermore, simple plan grinding disks have been known heretofore which, for instance, are used for surface processing and which can essentially perform one operation only.
The art of surface preparation in automotive friction pads has heretofore not provided a simple and economical apparatus with which it is possible to grind such friction pads to the exact specification within the permissible tolerances in an integrated processing step.